Battle for Love
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Ash and Misty are famous pokemon masters,they cant concentrate on their career until a Pokemon Master Contest came and they were entered,they teamed up.Even their own managers Coraline and Jayson are inlove! ONESHOT! AAML!
1. Its the fame you'll have to blame!

Second AAML FanFic,okay as I promised this is A good one I dont say that this is AMAZING,ASTONISHING,AWESOME,FANTASTC or anything more complementary,this is only a Good one! Just read out.!

So the story is about Ash and Misty,Ash was already the worlds "Pokemon Master"  
'if you have watched the show' and Misty has become the world's greatest "Water Pokemon Master".Ash and Misty deeply inside loves each other and are willing to be together,but their career and their pokemon master jobs seperated them ever since they were at [the pokemon master quest thingy.  
Can each Master,master their sentences for confession or just master their long distance thoughts? Read Out and Find Out! [man i luv dat saying!]

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

News,TV Shows,Reports,Internet Gossip. Everywhere around the pokemon world the pokemon masters have been famous for long! Misty Waterflower the "Water Pokemon Master,  
Ash Ketchum "Pokemon Master",Brock "Pokemon Breeder" and overflowing masters in the pokemon world! But Ash Ketchum,Pokemon Master can't stand the fame and fortune anymore. He wants to see the girl he loves,Misty the Water Pokemon Master.  
Same thing to the Water Pokemon Master....

"Ugghh.." Misty said writting autographs at each Water Pokemon fans papers & notebooks.  
Misty called out and shouted loud at her manager far out from the crowd.  
"Coraline!" the Water Master shouted.  
"What is it my so famous and so fortunate Water Pokemon Master?"Coraline said.  
"Get me to my bus and let's leave Lavender Town now!"Misty shouted frustrately.  
"Okay Misty!"Coraline said leading Misty out of the screaming crowd.

[[At the other side..]]

"Damn it!!"Ash thought on his mind as the photographer pictures him.  
Ash called and shouted at his Manager Jayson.  
"Jayson!!"Ash shouted.  
"Yes Mr. Pokemon Master?"Jayson said.  
"Let's get to my trailer my legs are nimbling with all this photography stuff."Ash said.  
"I can't my shinning Master! Your photography isn't done yet!"Jayson excused.  
"I want to get to my trailer NOW!!"Ash shouted getting mad at his manager.  
"Fine..Flint,thanks for the photography..that'll be all now!"Jayson said.  
"Hey no problem! Hey between you and me,I think I know why your Master is frustrated."Flint the Photographer said.  
"Oh yeah,why?"Jayson asked.  
"Haven't you heard the rumors & gossips? He's depressed and misses the worlds greatest Water Pokemon Master,Misty Waterflower thats why he's been acting too stuborn,lazy and depressed these days!"Flint said.  
"Oh so thats why..I'll find some way to get to it thanks again Flint!"Jayson said.  
"Easy on the thank you's I dont deserve any!"Flint said walking away from Jayson.

Jayson went to the Pokemon Master's trailer and talked to him.

"Miss somebody at the moment right?"Jayson asked.  
[Usually,Jayson and Ash are Best Friends! No wonder their so close]  
"Yeah..and how do you know?"Ash said.  
"Thanks to Flint and gossips."Jayson said.  
"It isn't a gossip,it's true and that someone isn't just a someone,this person has been with me throughout my journey's of being a pokemon master."Ash said.  
"Misty Kasumi Waterflower,I get that alot."Jayson said.  
"I dont get things too easy jayson,well it IS misty,she's been with me throughout my journey's,  
now I dont know if I can continue my Pokemon Master journey without her."Ash said.  
A small silence came through the conversation.  
"I feel your pain ash,Ive felt that too.."Jayson said.  
"Youv'e ended up like me too?"Ash asked.  
"Yeah,..do you know Misty's manager Coraline Casana?"Jayson asked.  
"Yeah..she manages every minute of misty,why? was she the girl that you've been liking ever since?"Ash said and asked.  
"Yes,ever since I started this managing thing,I met her somewhere in pallet when you gave me a break,we hung out alot,but we have to seperate,  
and now I can never see her again,but i cant still talk to her at the phone."Jayson said.  
"Thats really harsh jayson,man,life is hard these days"Ash said and accidentally clicked the remote and the tv in Ash's trailer opened.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

haha! cliffhanger!! who knows what they'll see on the screening tv?  
open the next chapter and find out!  
Reviews Please!! 


	2. To the orange islands

Okay so this is the 2nd chapter of the story!  
READ ON! ENJOY AND REVIEWS PLEASE!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thats really harsh jayson,man,life is hard these days"Ash said and accidentally clicked the remote and the tv in Ash's trailer opened.

"Hello Pokemon fans! and Pokemon Masters! This is Jed Ubedga,in This is PoKeMoN!"Jed Ubedga said.  
"I am here to tell you all that from the pokemon governor,Yuri Akashima,has assigned that all Pokemon Masters should have a battle having two teams from aside. there are three teams since we only have 6 Pokemon World Masters! Here I have the list of the pairing teams,Misty Waterflower,Water Pokemon Master will team up with..man Ms.  
Waterflower is lucky! The Water Pokemon Master is going to team up with the rich,  
famous,fortunate Ash Ketchum Pokemon Master!."Jed Ubedga said.  
"AWESOME I'M TEAMING UP WITH MISTY!!"Ash shouted and jumped around.  
"That's great ash! I can also finally see Coraline!"Jayson said.

[[At Misty's bus,Misty and Coraline was watching tv in the bus then..]]

"This is great!! I'm teaming up with Ash!!"Misty jumped around the bus.  
"Thats so amazing misty! and finally I can see Jayson!"Coraline said not knowing misty hasn't known that her manager liked ash's manager.  
"Wait! who? Jayson Abrilla? the manager of ash..??"Misty asked puzzled.  
"Ummm..yeah! thats him!"Coraline said.  
"Hmm..you didn't told me!"Misty said.  
"It was sorta a secret..ahehehe.."Coraline sweatdropped.

=Back at the TV=

"And Pokemon Breeder Brock will team up with Gary Oak,Rock Pokemon Master.  
And then we have Stella Romaz,Leaf Pokemon Master teaming up with.  
Drew,Basic Pokemon Master. Now each 3 teams will battle the other teams.  
The Battles and Team Up's will start tomorrow and will meet at the Orange Islands,before battling starts each 3 teams must warm up for 3 hours before the battles start! This will only proove if the pokemon masters are streghntful and full of power not just for the fame,Pokemon Masters responsibilities are for the Pokemon trainers to learn their tricks and advices,  
winning teams will not have prizes,but it will only show proof of true greatness and is Jed Ubedga reporting this 5 minute stand by on'  
This is PoKeMoN."Jed Ubedga said and misty turned off the TV

"Coraline talk to Rock,let's drive to the orang islands!!"Misty said.  
"Jayson tell Nevil to bring the bus,lets get early to the orange islands."

[[At the Orange Islands..]]

Ash and Misty came to the Orange Islands by 7:00 early.  
and they both saw each other while Coraline & Jayson talked throughout..

"Hi Misty.."Ash said.  
"Oh,Hi Ash!"Misty replied..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another CLIFF HANGER! I'm making cliff hangers by now for more excitement in the story!  
haha!! and sorry for people who hates cliff hangers,its what da readers like,Cliff Hangers!  
Well...REVIEWS PLEASE! What do you think will happen to Ash and Misty after long distance for 5 years? Read out the next chapter!! 


	3. Electricity with Electricity

3rd chapter! I dont know how many chapters are these.  
but it depends on the story.  
kaii2?? okay! Read on chapter 3!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Misty.."Ash said.

"Oh,Hi Ash!"Misty replied.  
"So..I guess were teaming up for the Pokemon Masters..huh?"Ash said.

"Yah..."Misty replied softly.  
"Misty can I talk to you?"Ash said.

"You are already talking to me.."Misty replied.  
"No about..about something..something..I dont..know..complicated.."Ash said.

"Okay,what about complication?"Misty asked but suddenly Stella Ramoz came and cut Ash and Misty's conversation.[I forgot to tell you Stella is inlove with Ash..okay back to the story]

"Hi Ash!! misty.."Stella said but glared at misty which you know that misty knows Stella likes Ash so stella does all her best to get ash ALL TO HERSELF.

"Hi Stella! Have you heard the saying..NEVER CUT THROUGH AN IMPORTANT CONVERSATION??"Misty asked glaring at Stella[glaring means 'iniirapan'(oops filipino lang]  
"Oh Iv'e heard it! What's your point Waterflower?"Stella said.

"Well Ramoz,Me and Ketchum are having an important coversation!"Misty said.  
"Well Kasumi,how should I know you and Ashton are talking important stuff?"Stella said.

"It dosent matter Stella!"Misty said.  
"Well if it dosent matter Waterflower,then I need to talk to ash,and remember your saying NEVER CUT THROUGH AN IMPORTANT CONVERSATION,I'm gonna have an important conversation with ash,so dont forget it Sweety Misty!"Stella said pulling ash away from Misty.

'darn that ramoz,ash was about to confess he loves me until that ms. not-so-popular-but-feels -popular-girl swiped him away from him!'

Stella still pulling ash away from Misty..

"Ash,I wanna tell you something..REALLY IMPORTANT."Stella said.  
"Okay,tell me now.."Ash said.  
"Ash,I love you,I always have,and I know deeply inside I know you feel the very same way.."Stella said.  
"Listen,Stella,I DONT love you,I love Misty,and there is nothing you can do about it."Ash said leaving Stella.  
"But ash!"Stella said tears running down her green eyes.

"Okay! All Pokemon Masters Come Fort!"Yuri Akashima said [pokemon governor truxP]  
All the Masters come fort to the pokemon governor.

"Welcome Pokemon Masters to your Battling Skill Contest,the reason why I made this contest is to proove if all of you are really a Pokemon Masters especially you Ashton Team should battle each oppenet is a one on one battle if one team gets 3 straight wins or the highest among the others gets to win but if 2 teams ends up as a tie,the 2 teams will remain for the finals,I assure you that these battles that you are going to do will be videod around the First team to Battle is Ashton Ketchum & Misty Kasumi Waterflower VS. Gary Oak & Brock."

"Second team battles are Gary Oak & Brock VS. Stella Ramoz & Drew,  
and last team battles will be Ashton Ketchum & Misty Kasumi Waterflower VS. Stella Ramoz & team battles come fort!"Yuri Akashima said.

The Two Teams stepped to the panel.

"First of Ashton Ketchum VS. Gary Oak! This is a One on One battle,the rules are essential,so cheating is NOT allowed,but tricks are the Match!"the judge said.

"Another Day,Another Battle with my OLD rival! I choose you,Pikachu!"Ash said.  
"Pika"  
"Perfect we'll battle Electricity with electricity,Go,Erekibu!"Gary called out his Erekibu.

[if you dont know what a erekibu is,it is the 3rd evolved form of Electabuzz.  
okay..continue..just giving tips..:D]

"Erekibu"  
"Begin the Match!"the judge said.

"Pikachu,thunderbolt!"Ashh said commanding his pikachu.  
"Pi-ka-chuu!!"Pikachu used thunderbolt.

"Erekibu,battle it back with thunderbolt too!"Gary commanded his Erekibu.  
"Erekibu!"Erekibu used thunderbolt from his antenas.

There was no effect,the two pokemons were still powerful as ever.

"We just cant lose just now! You haven't done your best yet!  
have you,Pikachu?"Ash said.  
"Pikachu!"Pikachu replied.  
"Okay! Now Quick Attack!"Ash said.  
"Pika!"Pikachu full speeded.  
"Dodge it!"Gary commanded,Erekibu commanded.  
"What the??...."Ash said.  
"Iron Tail!"Gary commanded.  
"Erekibu!"Erekibu used iron tail from high sky.  
"Let's make it equal,Iron tail too!"Ash said.

Pikachu's Iron tail was twice as strong as Erekibu's Iron tail.  
The two electric pokemon glared at each other.

"He's very strong...However,during the Battle Fronteir we never did give up."Ash thought "Pikach,use thunderbolt just like before!"Ash said.

Pikachu commanded but Erekibu dodged it.

"I expected that!,Pikachu,volt Tackle!"Ash said. [wats volt tackle,i dont really know..]

Pikachu commanded and soared high and volt tackled Erekibu.

"How Naive,Erekibu,Protect!"Gary said while Erekibu did his master's command and made pikachu fall down at the ground with the strong protect.  
"Do it Now,Thunder Punch!"Gary commanded.  
Erekibu did it but pikachu dodge and use quick attack,the quick attack was twice as quick as pikachu's last quick attack,It hitted Erekibu and fainted.  
"Erekibu,is unable to battle,Pikachu wins!"the judge said.  
"Alright we did it pikachu!"Ash said celebrating with his pikachu.  
"Hmmp! Return did a great job thanks alot!"Gary told his pokemon..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued..

was this a cliff hanger? it dosen't look like one..oh well.  
REVIEWS! Read on chapter 4!! 


	4. Reward of Romance

Chapter 4!  
Do you think I'll have chapter 6 for this?  
oh well..I wont be writting the whole battles,  
just wanted to write down Ash and Gary's battle cause its entertaining..oh well..READ ON!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Step fort,Misty Kasumi Waterflower and Brock,same rules as the first one,Begin the match!"The judge said.

[[After the battle of Misty and Brock Misty won,so ash and misty's team got one Gary & Brock's team and Stella and Drews team and Drew won,which will give them one point.]]

"The two winning teams are Ash and Misty and Stella and drew's two teams will battle one another since both teams got tie of Ash VS. Stella,Begin!"the judge said

"Alright ashy! I'm gonna use my charmest leaf pokemon!  
Go Chikorita!!"Stella said.  
"Chika!"Chikorita said.  
"Well I'm gonna use..,Charizard,I choose you!"Ash said.  
"Gahh..charizard! oh darn forget it! Chikorita razor leaf now!"Stella commanded.

"Charizard,flame thrower!"Ash commanded Charizards flame thrower burnt chikorita's razor leaf.  
"Didn't expect that to come! Oh well..Vince whipe chikorita and throw charizard to the sky and let him drop himself!"Stella commanded.  
Chikorita did and charizard was flown to the sky and landed at the ground.  
"That's for breaking my heart ash ketchum!"Stella said.  
"Uggghh..Charizard,Flame thrower!"Ash said.  
"Not this time ketchum,Chikorita dodge it"Stella said.  
Chikorita dodged it using her vine whip to dodge it.

"I was always expecting that! Charizard head butt!"Ash said.  
Charizard quickly used head butt and it hitted directly to chikorita.

"Chikorita is unable to battle! The winner is charizard!"the judge said.  
"Oh yeah! We won charizard! we won!!"Ash exclaimed jumping around with his charizard.  
"I always get this usually..sighsoh well..luck next time."Stella said.

The next battle was Drew and Misty's (Misty won the battle with her Gyarados,and she won her first battle with her cute togetic,no wonder a cute pokemon can be twice as powerful as a bigger pokemon!.)

"The Winning team is Ash and Misty's team!"Yuri Akashima said.

Ash and Misty cheered and Hugged each other making both of them BLUSH.

"And as a reward,I'm giving you a new MANSION,your managers can live with you too."Yuri Akashima said.

"I thought you said there wasn't a reward?"Coraline said.  
"Yeah,and you said it can only proove them that they are strong and willing to be a pokemon master."Jayson added.

"True,but something came to my mind that I saw earlier,I see by my sence that ash and misty are inlove especially Jayson and I will reward you love birds a reward by owning a mansion,plus you four deserve it,especially ash and misty from saving me from team rocket.I grant this reward as a token of thanks and for true team work."Yuri Akashima said.

"Thank you !"The four said.

"Oh no problem you deserve it!"Yuri said.

"Can we now talk privately Coraline/Misty."Jayson and Ash said together taking their girls away privately..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that is a Cliffhanger!! I think..oh well.  
Chapter 5 coming up and read Author's note!  
peace out! REVIEWS PLEASE!! 


	5. Were finally Together

Chapter 5.  
thats it..read on!! this is the chap where Jayson and Ash admits that they love Coraline and Misty.  
Wanna find out? Just READ ON PPL!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Listen Misty,I know Stella cutted our conversation just 6 hours ago,but now that were alone I wanna tell you I love you,  
I always have and I diengly missed you,I can't even concentrate on my photographies just thinking of you,are career is tearing us apart.."Ash said being breathless.

"Ash,I Love you too,and I swear we wont be seperated by career anymore cause were gonna live together with Coraline and always remember I'm always here for you Ash,Always.."Misty Replied.  
"Speaking of Coraline and Jayson,does Coraline like Jayson?"Ash said.  
"She always has,ever since she started this managing thing and met jayson she seriously felt deeply inlove with her."Misty said.  
"So..uhhmm..were a couple now?"Ash asked.  
"You bet we are!"Misty replied.

"And we are too!"Coraline and Jayson said.  
"You two are together now?Ash asked.  
"Ya..confessions happen fastly..!"Coraline said.  
"Common' lets ride our busses and get home to our new MANSION!"Coraline said.

So the four lovebird finally got together.  
What they just did was..

**Battle For Love**

THE END.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats the end of my story "Battle for Love"..

so..how d' ya like it??

whoever who is reading this from friendster please comment your review on how you liked this good story,this is better than my first fanfic..okay! peace out ppl! and REVIEWS && REVIEWS!!

hahaha!! xD xP!!

PS.I'm not writting the author's note anymore..I'm too bored to write it down!

XOXO Lab Chu's!!! 


End file.
